The Last Goodbye
by Shadows1112
Summary: This is my first story on here. R&R!


It was a cloudy day when we left neopets, but I'll get to that later. My name was Hollowbelly52 and I was a green lupe. I was married to the perfect pet, Sable. I had a brother, Reallyconfused52, and a sister, Silverdog4284. Silverdog was a Christmas gelert who was married to my best friend Tahosho. Reallyconfused, or RC as we used to call him, was a yellow meerca who was too young to even have a girlfriend. He was a cool little dude, even if we did pick on him. I'm going to tell the last story of our little family that I loved, and still love, so much…So here it goes…One last time…

It was a cloudy day and I was waiting for Shadows to get home. I was staring out the window, Silverdog was reading a book, and RC was just being RC. The kougra mailman was doing his daily rounds, so I decided to get the mail.

"I'll be right back!" I told them. They didn't seem to hear me. I sighed and went to get the mail.

"Telegram for Mr. Hollowbelly52!" The mailman said and handed me a telegram. I shook as I read the letter.

_Dear Hollowbelly,_

_I'm sorry I have to do this, but I'm having many troubles in a different world, a different time. Neopets doesn't seem right for me anymore; it seems like a baby game now. I don't like feeding you or your siblings anymore or playing with you three. You have been the center of my universe for three happy years, but now I have to stop. By the end of the day- sunset- you, RC, Silverdog, and everything else that reminds me of my childhood will be gone. I'm so sorry it had to be this way, but I have to break the bonds that have been holding me back for three years. I know you wanted to be painted Halloween so bad, but sadly it is too late. No matter where I go I will always think of you, RC, and Silverdog as my best friends. Never forget me Holly, never!_

_With Love,_

_Shadows_

"A reply sir?" The kougra asked.

"No, there will be no need for one." I said and took the letter inside.

Silverdog and RC were waiting patiently on the couch for me.

"What's a matter Holly? You're crying." Silverdog asked. I handed Silverdog and RC the letter and they read it silently. They both looked heartbroken by the time they finished reading.

"Sables on vacation," I told them. "I have to go write a letter to her." I headed upstairs. I felt bad leaving them there, but I had to.

"So is Tahosho." Silverdog said and went upstairs to write his letter. RC didn't say anything. He just sat there, his small body rocking with sobs.

I was done in a few minutes ad after revising; this is what it said-

_My dearest Sable,_

_I'm sorry it has to end this way. I love you so mach. I can't believe this is actually happening. I remember when I first met you in the guild. You were so beautiful, and still are. Tell our pups that daddy loves them and not to forget me. I have to go now Sable, I have a limited amount of time. I love you with all my heart, never forget that._

_With Love,_

_Hollowbelly_

It sounded good, so I put it in an envelope and went downstairs to wait for Silverdog with RC.

It took Silverdog a little longer to revise hers, but after it was done it looked like this-

_My wonderful Tahosho,_

_I love you so much. I have to leave though. I'll miss you and the pups and I'll never forget how I met you…through my owner. Tell the pups that mommy loves them and not to forget me. I can't stop from leaving them. By the time you get this, I'll be long gone. I love you with all my heart Tahosho, never forget that.  
_

_Love From,_

_Silverdog_

She thought it looked good, so she put it in an envelope and came downstairs to meet us.

We all went to the mailbox, right down the street, and put the envelopes in the slot. We stared at each other and thought back to the good old days. It was a touching moment, our lives flashing before out eyes. Us first meeting RC, first meeting Silverdog, finding a Christmas paintbrush on the floor, painting Silverdog with the same paintbrush, and now are last good-bye. We stood there hugging each other as the sun began to set. We saw our house vanish into a dark hole, down to the Land of Delete. Silverdog was the first to go, a black hole opened up beneath her and she started to fall. RC and I each grabbed one of her paws to stop her. RC was the second to go, Silverdog's black hole doubled in size to fit RC. He started to fall, still holding on to Silverdog's paw. I knew it was too late, but I would make sure we fell together. As the black hole opened beneath me, I grabbed hold of RC's paw and we fell together in a circle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Tichiri's neofamily came home from their vacation, they saw an envelope from Silverdog. Tahosho picked it up and ripped it open. As he read it, he started to cry. He showed it to the rest of his family, who started sobbing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sable got home from her vacation and saw the envelope from Holly. She tenderly opened it and started to read. She wept while she read it, and fell to the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Years later, a mature girl of 14 strolled down the roads of Neopia. Unlike other newbies who came down here, she seemed to know where she was going. She stopped in front of here former house. There was nothing to signal anything had been there. She walked around the spot where her house had been and saw a hump in the ground. What she unearthed made her cry. She had unearthed, a torn up, green lupe plushie; Holly's favorite toy.

"What have I done?" She cried out and sat on the the ground rocking and weeping, with the lupe plushie held tightly in her arms.


End file.
